


Christmas Is For Us

by Vega_Lume



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: Heero made a promise that he would be home every Christmas. So the one year he isn't Duo decides to celebrate it the same as always, just as soon as Heero gets home.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Gundam Wing Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	Christmas Is For Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorMegalomania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMegalomania/gifts).



Christmas Is For Us [GW Holiday Gift Exchange 2019/20]

By Vega-Lume  
For Doc M  
It isn’t exactly what you asked for but I hope you enjoy it.

Heero made a promise that he would be home every Christmas.  
[not beta read]

Christmas is for us  
By Vel

“How many days has it been now?” Quatre asked as he helped Duo carry boxes in from the car.

“Oh, just set it there Kat,” Duo indicated with a tilt of his head and his friend set the boxes on the coffee table. “He’s been gone three days now.” he added after setting down his own stack of boxes.

The living room felt sweltering hot after how incredibly cold it was out it was. The fireplace and the central heating doing their best to fight off the chill.  
Duo flopped onto the sofa and turned to his friend. “Thanks for helping out, Kat. I really do appreciate it.”

Quatre tutted, “my pleasure Duo, truly. And I think what you’re planning is really sweet. I know Heero really wanted to be home for Christmas.”

“He promised when we got married that he would do his absolute best to be home every Christmas.”

“And for five years he managed it,” Quatre added and Duo nodded.

“I expect him to get a mission every year,” Duo said as he pulled himself up and started for the kitchen to put a kettle on. “It really surprised me when it finally happened, but to be honest I think Heero was more upset about than I was.”

That was the honest truth. They didn’t celebrate it in any real traditional way but it was theirs to spend together. The week before and after their friends would stop by or they would go out to someone else’s home but Christmas day was for them alone and it was the first time on 7 years they wouldn’t be together for it.

Duo understood that Heero really didn’t have much choice when his missions came in or where they would take him or how long they took, and he never resented it when they were apart.

Quatre stepped beside him and helped make the tea. 

Carrying their cups back to the sofa they sipped from them as they began sorting through all of the decorations spread before them. Decorating had always been Duo’s thing. He loved putting his own quirky twist on the decor, then surprising his husband with it was all complete.

He had decided the night before that even with Heero gone and not expected back until after the new year he was going to decorate anyway and leave it all up until he was home, and they were going to have their alone day with the delivery pizza and cheesy movies they had seen a billion times anyway.

It didn’t matter to him if it was a week or two later than usual.

Quatre set his now empty cup aside “So, where do we start?” 

Eight hours and some twelve cups of tea later Duo dropped into bed with a tired but contented sigh. 

The tree was up, lights and garland were thrown over pretty much anything that stayed still long enough to tack some tape to it. There was a bottle of champagne in the fridge, a gift from Kat and Trow, the pizza place on speed dial, and a half dozen of the worst looking romantic holiday films he could find and download to be played back later. All that was left was for Heero to get home. 

*

Duo couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he stepped into the lounge the Christmas Eve morning and looked around taking in all the work they had done. Then he stooped to collect a few boxes and scraps that had been left behind and tossed them in the trash bin on his way to the car, then he swept the snow from the hood and scraped the ice from the windshield before climbing in.

The drive to work was slow. It was the last shopping day before Christmas and a Friday as well. Everyone and their dogs seemed to be out that morning, and the work day felt even slower. He was more than ready to call it a day by the time he could clock out.

Wufei was in town for a conference and would be leaving the next morning. He had invited Duo for dinner and he had agreed weeks ago, but Wufei’s visit and Christmas Eve just didn’t connect in his mind until he had left for work that morning.

He hoped the traffic home was moving more quickly than it had been that morning so he could get home and get changed without risking being late. Fei would probably tease him for it but wouldn’t really mind if he did end up being a little late.

He pulled into his driveway a half an hour later with just enough time to change before needing to be back out on the road. He grabbed the envelopes in the mailbox and threw them on the coffee table as he passed through the room and didn’t give them another thought.

Duo returned home quite late. 

The meal had been nice and he had enjoyed catching up with his friend but he was exhausted. With a sigh he closed the door and dropped his keys on the envelopes still lying there from that afternoon and went through to put the kettle on. 

He leaned a hip against the counter and sipped his tea as he admired the tree then with a start he realized the tree was it. All the other lights were twinkling as well. He knew he had turned them off the night before and would not have them lit while the house was empty.

As quietly as he could he set the tea down and moved back towards the living room, his eyes scanning the room thoroughly and taking in anything he may have missed.

Nothing else seemed out of place until he noticed the boots next to the door, and then the jacket on the hook. 

There was a soft noise behind him and he whirled around.

Heero stood just inside the open door of their bedroom, feet bare, dressed in just an undershirt and his cargo pants, looking even more done in than Duo felt.

Behind him the ugly but adored cuckoo clock Sally had given them as a housewarming gift chimed 12.

“You made it,” Duo breathed taking a step closer.

“Merry Christmas, Duo.”

Owari


End file.
